Silly Wedding of Jake and Blaze
Jawooooooooooo (7:21:00 PM): <_< m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:21:04 PM): SHINO! Jawooooooooooo (7:21:06 PM): >_> ShinobiNX (7:21:11 PM): Sup guys :u m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:21:14 PM): oh and hi Jawo'...and Jake JakeGameFreak (7:21:29 PM): Jawo', do you even look at my away messages? >_> Jawooooooooooo (7:21:33 PM): Nope. :p m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:21:35 PM): we have the King and the Princess but where's the Prince? Jawooooooooooo (7:21:40 PM): LOL ShinobiNX (7:21:46 PM): >_> JakeGameFreak (7:21:51 PM): I'm the fucking pincess thank you very much Jawooooooooooo (7:21:58 PM): Yea Jake, I know. ShinobiNX (7:22:11 PM): ... <.< Jawooooooooooo (7:22:17 PM): Don't ask, Shino. ShinobiNX (7:22:24 PM): k Jawooooooooooo (7:22:27 PM): Yes, I'm well aware that's sounding redundant. Jawooooooooooo (7:22:29 PM): <_< JakeGameFreak (7:22:33 PM): just know I'm a pincess JakeGameFreak (7:22:44 PM): Blaze's pincess ShinobiNX (7:23:46 PM): ...interesting. :u Jawooooooooooo (7:24:55 PM): *sends out a calling card for Prince Silly* ShinobiNX (7:25:07 PM): <_< m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:25:22 PM): lofl **time passes** Jawooooooooooo (7:39:37 PM): ... DarkblazeDB (7:39:39 PM): 'ello Seaatar (7:39:40 PM): And be right back, gotta print shit. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:39:44 PM): Prince Silly! blacknight177@gmail.com (7:39:48 PM): ALL HAIL THE PRINCE Jawooooooooooo (7:39:48 PM): ^_^ JakeGameFreak (7:39:50 PM): :u DarkblazeDB (7:39:57 PM): lol >_> JakeGameFreak (7:40:07 PM): BUT YOU JUST KEEP EATING THAT POPCORN JakeGameFreak (7:40:16 PM): CAUSE YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE HAMSTER Jawooooooooooo (7:40:21 PM): ... blacknight177@gmail.com (7:40:23 PM): loljake Jawooooooooooo (7:40:28 PM): *AHEM* ShinobiNX (7:40:28 PM): ON A PIANO JakeGameFreak (7:40:29 PM): ON A PIANO DarkblazeDB (7:40:33 PM): ...wat JakeGameFreak (7:40:34 PM): EATING POPCORN Jawooooooooooo (7:40:53 PM): Can I have a bit of silence for an announcement, please? JakeGameFreak (7:41:01 PM): *makes noise* blacknight177@gmail.com (7:41:02 PM): sure. Jawooooooooooo (7:41:07 PM): ... m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:41:13 PM): *cough* ShinobiNX (7:41:19 PM): ... Jawooooooooooo (7:41:23 PM): Now then, both the prince and princess are here, as well as a decent audience... JakeGameFreak (7:41:35 PM): PINCESS JakeGameFreak (7:41:37 PM): damnit m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:41:38 PM): (applause* m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:41:45 PM): what too soon? blacknight177@gmail.com (7:41:45 PM): wow Jawooooooooooo (7:41:47 PM): ...I think the time is fitting... Jawooooooooooo (7:42:06 PM): ...that we run them through a mock wedding! DarkblazeDB (7:42:10 PM): >_______________> JakeGameFreak (7:42:12 PM): wat ShinobiNX (7:42:14 PM): ... blacknight177@gmail.com (7:42:15 PM): FUCK YEAH JakeGameFreak (7:42:21 PM): Nick will kill you all first m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:42:24 PM): HELL YES! Jawooooooooooo (7:42:39 PM): ^_^ Jawooooooooooo (7:43:07 PM): Ok noir, you'll act as the minister. DarkblazeDB (7:43:17 PM): ...brb Jawooooooooooo (7:43:19 PM): <_< blacknight177@gmail.com (7:43:28 PM): hes totally gonna kill himself, isnt he? Seaatar (7:43:29 PM): So I came back just in time. Seaatar (7:43:31 PM): Who am I killing? m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:43:34 PM): you ask the least religious guy here to be a minister? Jawooooooooooo (7:43:40 PM): >_> m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:43:43 PM): get off the drugs man JakeGameFreak (7:43:43 PM): everybody who wants me getting married Jawooooooooooo (7:43:45 PM): It's a mock-up Noir. blacknight177@gmail.com (7:43:50 PM): hey, irony is a bitch Seaatar (7:43:52 PM): **kills everyone who isn't Jake** Jawooooooooooo (7:44:07 PM): *cough* uh...magic... Seaatar (7:44:12 PM): **and Jawo'** m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:44:15 PM): ok fine... Jawooooooooooo (7:44:17 PM): Thank you. Seaatar (7:44:21 PM): You got it. JakeGameFreak (7:44:28 PM): besides, no one recognizes my pincess... ship? m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:44:30 PM): we'll just skip to the end though shall we? JakeGameFreak (7:44:31 PM): pincessship? Jawooooooooooo (7:44:38 PM): Well of course. Jawooooooooooo (7:45:13 PM): Ok, Bazle and Jakeus are in front of the altar now. JakeGameFreak (7:45:19 PM): I am? Jawooooooooooo (7:45:25 PM): Noir, insert generic wedding speech stuff. Seaatar (7:45:27 PM): **comes in weilding a shotgun** ShinobiNX (7:45:34 PM): *records* JakeGameFreak (7:45:56 PM): did i ever get boobies? Jawooooooooooo (7:46:01 PM): Shh, Jake. DarkblazeDB (7:46:05 PM): ...>_> Jawooooooooooo (7:46:10 PM): Surgery isn't until next week. JakeGameFreak (7:46:13 PM): this is an important question Jawo' m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:46:17 PM): DO YOU, PRINCE SILLY BALZE TO THE WALLZ TAKE PRINCESS SILLY JAKEUS SILLIUS TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED WIFE? TO HAVE AND TO HOLD, IN SICKNESS IN HEALTH, TIL DEATH BY SILLY DO YOU PART? JakeGameFreak (7:46:23 PM): and I don't want fake boobies! DarkblazeDB (7:46:36 PM): Maybe after Jake looks like a girl. JakeGameFreak (7:46:40 PM): I want magical real ones Jawooooooooooo (7:46:42 PM): That's a yes! Jawooooooooooo (7:46:49 PM): Ok, keep it going. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:47:04 PM): SAME THING TO JAKEUS WITH NAMES REVERSED JakeGameFreak (7:47:25 PM): wait, so now I'm PRINCE SILLY JAKEUS? JakeGameFreak (7:47:29 PM): or titles reversed? Seaatar (7:47:30 PM): I swear, it should be legal to shoot crazy people. Seaatar (7:47:35 PM): Specifically ex-girlfriends. JakeGameFreak (7:47:40 PM): I'd help Jawooooooooooo (7:47:40 PM): You'd be dead first, magic. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:47:43 PM): NO YOU'RE PRINCESS SILLYJAKEUS SILLIUS JakeGameFreak (7:47:54 PM): what was the question? m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:48:00 PM): NOW JUST SAY, "I DO" DAMMIT Jawooooooooooo (7:48:02 PM): *cough* Seaatar (7:48:03 PM): If it gets her the hell away from me, I'm good with that. Jawooooooooooo (7:48:09 PM): ^_^b JakeGameFreak (7:48:14 PM): I don't all the time though m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:48:21 PM): JUST SAY IT! JakeGameFreak (7:48:25 PM): it m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:48:31 PM): >_> Jawooooooooooo (7:48:36 PM): " "I DO"on't..." Jawooooooooooo (7:48:39 PM): He said it. Jawooooooooooo (7:48:42 PM): Carry on. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:48:45 PM): Jawo', point the shotgun at him Seaatar (7:48:48 PM): i be leevin 4 a bit Seaatar (7:48:50 PM): by fwends. :3 JakeGameFreak (7:48:53 PM): aww Jawooooooooooo (7:48:53 PM): Aww... blacknight177@gmail.com (7:48:56 PM): later fwiend : ) DarkblazeDB (7:48:57 PM): by magic Jawooooooooooo (7:49:00 PM): you'll miss the kiss though!!! Seaatar (7:49:04 PM): :-( m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:49:06 PM): bye Magic blacknight177@gmail.com (7:49:07 PM): he'll be ok. :p Seaatar (7:49:07 PM): Record it for me. Jawooooooooooo (7:49:10 PM): ...ok. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:49:11 PM): lofl DarkblazeDB (7:49:12 PM): Hey Noir; DarkblazeDB (7:49:12 PM): http://videogames.yahoo.com/events/plugged-in/man-marries-a-videogame/1376577 Seaatar (7:49:14 PM): Peace d00ds. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:49:21 PM): it's a shotgun wedding now m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:49:29 PM): Jawo'! Jawooooooooooo (7:49:31 PM): ?? m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:49:37 PM): shotgun at the princess now! JakeGameFreak (7:49:38 PM): oh those Japanese Jawooooooooooo (7:49:44 PM): WHY? m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:49:52 PM): because he's refusing to comply! Jawooooooooooo (7:50:16 PM): I already caught him saying 'I do', though. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:50:29 PM): oh well nevermind then JakeGameFreak (7:50:29 PM): I didn't Jawo' m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:50:34 PM): ok continuing Jawooooooooooo (7:50:38 PM): Mhm. JakeGameFreak (7:50:38 PM): you can't splice words Jawooooooooooo (7:50:47 PM): Yes I can, I am King Silly... Jawooooooooooo (7:50:48 PM): ^_^ JakeGameFreak (7:51:00 PM): ... I revolt m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:51:07 PM): BY THE POWER GRANTED TO ME BY JAWO, KING ILLY THE SNUGGABLE I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU SILLY SPOUSES Jawooooooooooo (7:51:07 PM): SWX! DarkblazeDB (7:51:17 PM): >_> Jawooooooooooo (7:51:20 PM): You're just in time!!! Jawooooooooooo (7:51:27 PM): Ok Prince and Princess... m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:51:31 PM): BLAZE MAY KISS THE BRIDE WHO HAS NOW GAINED REAL BOOBS BY WAYS OF MAGIC Jawooooooooooo (7:51:31 PM): ...let's see the kiss. JakeGameFreak (7:51:34 PM): PINCESS JakeGameFreak (7:51:38 PM): GOD FUCKING DAMNIT JakeGameFreak (7:51:52 PM): screw that, I'll go solo for now DarkblazeDB (7:51:54 PM): ... JakeGameFreak (7:51:58 PM): *runs off to play with boobies* Jawooooooooooo (7:52:00 PM): *pushes Jake into Blaze* DarkblazeDB (7:52:36 PM): ... m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:52:37 PM): screw it, they're married Jawooooooooooo (7:52:42 PM): Here here! DarkblazeDB (7:52:44 PM): >_> Jawooooooooooo (7:52:46 PM): *throws confetti* m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:52:47 PM): King Silly signed the paperwork this morning anyway m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:52:55 PM): this was just a formality Jawooooooooooo (7:53:01 PM): Pretty much. m_m74345@hotmail.com (7:53:14 PM): and with that, cigarette time Jawooooooooooo (7:53:15 PM): The 'mock-up' was a cover so you two wouldn't be nervous. Jawooooooooooo (7:53:21 PM): ^_^ blacknight177@gmail.com (7:53:28 PM): NICE